Naruto's Demonic Encounter Inspiration
by Chillman22
Summary: Inspirational Idea. Naruto didn't know what was going on, one minute he was going to bed the next two girls fall on him, and why are they calling him master. Rating and pairing(s) are up to whoever takes this Fic up. Good Luck.


**Inspirational Idea.**

 **After my Naruto/Dark-Elf Idea, I started thinking, there hasn't been much on the "red-skin girls" side, like Oni-girls or demonic-girls, I know some folks wrote Kyuubi as a Demonic-girl, but that's a Kitsune demon, I'm talking about an actual demon-girl, ether with red-skin, wings, devil tail or whatever, ether naive an/or innocent.**

 **I got a message from** Sabere (Guest) **wanting the personalities of all three characters to stay the same as both shows so that it would be more of a "funny clash" or something, but it's up to whoever adopts this idea, I'm only good at fan-services not lemons, so it's their choice.**

Naruto's Demonic Encounter.

Inspirational Chapter.

Naruto's apartment.

Naruto couldn't understand what was happening, he a 15 year old boy, has two scanty-clad girls laying on top of him, it wasn't by choice though, he was just minding his own business, about to go to bed after finishing his ramen, took his clothes off, except his boxers, then all of a sudden these two girls "popped" out of nowhere, above his head, though there was no hole in his ceiling the two must have come from somewhere.

Though at the moment his mind was on something else, you see, one girl was laid across his chest, he couldn't see her face, but that was because the second girl was facing his crotch, meaning, he had full view up her skirt, but something was missing, the second girl wasn't wearing any panties.

Which caused Naruto to get a nosebleed and knocked out at the same time.

Though because the sudden spurt from his nose surprised the top girl, 'EEP!' lifting her head she wonders where on earth was she, looking right she see's her sister, who by the looks of things was still alive but unconscious, most likely because of that backstabber, Corset, using both her and her sister as weapons and tools, but of course that weird Afro-guy took pity on them by making an explosion, which made a portal that sucked them both in, leaving Corset to deal with Afro-guy and the angels.

But then that would mean they somehow survived the portal and ended up in, what looks like, someones apartment, feeling movement underneath, she looks down to see a pair of legs, these legs look strong, strong enough to move fast but also powerful as well, almost like a runners legs, looking farther down, she see's a pair of boxers, with quite a bulge inside.

Suddenly her mind registered what happened, her sister landed on this man, while at the same time, she landed on her sister.

Then horror struck her, ' _Wait, if these are the man's legs, then that would mean...!_ '

Looking where the civilian was, she now knows that his head was between her legs, but not only that, but because of the fight in their home world, she lost her weapons, meaning, she lost her panties, which also means...

She suddenly jumps up, drags her sister off the man, which wakes her up, all the while trying to cover her panty-less skirt over them.

Her sister looks towards her, wondering why she was acting in such a way, "Sister Scanty, what are you doing, actually, who is that man on the floor?"

The now named Scanty, replied, with embarrassment, " _SISTER KNEESOCKS, WE ENDED UP IN THAT MAN'S APARTMENT, BECAUSE OF THAT PORTAL, BUT THE THING IS, WE LANDED ON HIM, YOU LAYING ACROSS HIS CHEST WHILE I LANDED ON YOU_!" She yells/whispers, not wanting to wake the man.

Still not sure what Scanty means she asks, "Sister, I don't understand, you look like something happened while we were unconscious, wait, is it your "time of the month" right now, I thought you already had it?" Since she was looking at her sister holding her skirt she noticed some blood leaking down.

Looking down, Scanty saw the blood, but thinks to herself, ' _That can't be mine, as my sister said, I already had mine, but then where..._ '

Looking towards the man, she see's his nose had some blood under it, just thinking enough to yell/whisper, she exclaims, while pointing at Naruto, " _THAT'S WHERE IT CAME FROM, THAT MAN MUST HAVE WOKEN UP BEFORE US AND SAW UNDERNEATH MY SKIRT!_ "

Looking where Scanty was pointing, Kneesocks now see's why her sister was trying to cover her modesty, though considering they both lost their weapons, she now understands that her sister wasn't wearing any panties, meaning that man saw her sister.

They both looked at each other and nod towards each other in understanding.

After a while Naruto moans, while saying out loud, "Ohhh, my head, what the hell happened, I remember getting ready for bed, but then something crashed on me and took me by surprise."

A voice broke his thoughts, "That would happened to be us." Opening his eyes, he saw two women wearing, (A.N. look up Scanty and Kneesocks when they grab their weapons.) though the thing that caught his attention was, they both had red-skin, though for some reason it made them look quite exotic.

As he tries to move, he feels something holding him down, looking down he see's he was tied up, looking back up with a questioning look, the two answered his unasked question, "We tied you up so that you wouldn't be a threat to us,"."After all we are in a strangers place of residents,"."It wouldn't be safe for us if you were free,"."Not to mention how you saw my sister's, nether-region,"."SISTER, please don't bring that up!" The two sisters were saying after one another.

Naruto understood what they were saying, but hell it was HIS apartment, he should be the one tying them up and asking questions, ok that last thought came out wrong, but still, though the last part of what the blue-haired sister made him blush at what he saw, briefly looking at the green haired sister, he caught her eyes, then quickly looked away, taking a deep breath, he says to them, "Alright, I'm sorry for looking, it was a accident, I never meant to look, but you two took me by surprise, now can you please untie me!" He finishes, struggling slightly for emphasis.

Looking quite pleased that the young man was co-operating with them, though Scanty was still a little unsure, but they didn't move, Scanty began, "Oh, don't worry, we'll release you,"."But first, we would like to ask you some questions." Kneesocks Finishes.

Huffing slightly at not being released, Naruto starts flexing his body, using not only his muscles, but his chakra to break his bonds, which shocked the two, feeling the strength and power from this individual made them speechless, how can someone have so much power, just imagine what would happen if he was a sadist, which got both sisters slightly wet, though by the feel of his power, if they became this man's slaves, he would not only be a powerful sadist, but a kind master, not to mention the fact that his body was like a god's, or for them a devil's.

Relaxing back in his seat with his eyes closed, being unable to read the two women's minds, he says, "That's better, now how about we start over?"

But once his eyes open to look towards the two, he was shocked how the two ended up, with a sweat-drop, they were on their knees hands claps together with stars in their eyes, as though their prayers were answered, or they finally found whatever they were looking for.

At the same time both Scanty and Kneesocks exclaimed happily, "Yes, Master!"

Wide-eyed, Naruto has a feeling his life is about to be turned upside-down.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **This is Pure Inspirational.**

 **As you can see, this is something that can go ether way, Naruto as a kind Sadist, or Scanty and Kneesocks becoming less masochistic, but meanly, it's about Naruto getting a demon-girl living with him, it's pretty much up to you, I just thought that with having Scanty and Kneesocks living with Naruto it'll make things even more interesting, both girls trying to please their "master" yet causing mischief along the way, not like Panty and Stocking, but in their own way.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or P** **anty & Stocking With Garterbelt.**


End file.
